


NOSFERATU

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nenhum outro lugar poderia ser melhor que ali. Nenhum outro lugar era tão doce. - Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOSFERATU

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** minha linda, Serena Fairy
> 
> **Música:** Nosferatu – Leoni
> 
> **Nota: **Essa é uma das fics perdidas que surgiram na época do AO 2009 do PSF e que não entraram no presente.

  
**Nosferatu**

O sol teimava em querer entrar pelas frestas da cortina rasgada do pequeno quarto no centro da Londres trouxa. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Cobertas reviradas. Um corpo de pele clara observava com seus sonolentos olhos acinzentados para o mundo lá fora. Tudo parecia tão estranho.

_"Comendo na sua cama_   
_Londres pela janela_   
_Me parece tão distante_   
_Nessa semana de romance"_

Não tinha certeza do motivo de estar ali. Nem como tinha sido convencido a sair da sua luxuosa Mansão para congelar no inverno londrino numa cama pequena demais para eles, num lugar estranho demais para ele. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo enfrentava aquela intrigante rotina.

_"Passo dias no seu quarto_   
_Sem roupa nos seus braços_   
_Sentado no chão do box_   
_Te devorando em baixo d'água"_

Noites em que era aquecido e se sentia vivo. Dias em que fitava o espaço sem saber o seu lugar no mundo. Só se sentia bem nos braços dele e parecia insuportável cada vez que era obrigado a se separar. Descobrir a cama fria, não ter suas mãos na pele macia. Eram dias rolando na cama apenas esperando o sol desaparecer.

"_Morro de tédio e tristeza_  
_Quando você vai pro trabalho_  
_E eu fico em casa deitado_  
_Solidão de Nosferatu"_

Era necessidade física da presença dele, sentir seu cheiro amadeirado, o calor do seu abraço, o som da sua voz. Uma voz meio rouca que o fazia arrepiar inteiro principalmente quando sussurrada ao pé do ouvido. E os cabelos. Ah, os cabelos! Adoraria vê-lo com os cabelos platinados como os seus, mas não o rejeitava ruivo com sardas. O que fazia só para irritá-lo.

"_Eu quero ter seu sangue_  
_Nos dias mais impróprios_  
_O teu cheiro e um beijo morno_  
_Na hora em que eu abro os olhos"_

Queria nunca mais se separar dele. Queria não se sentir tão dependente. Queria poder dizer que era alguém, mas não tinha forças para se afastar. Ele lhe pertencia, era seu brinquedo, seu escravo. E aquela distancia machucava. Cada segundo longe dele machucava.

  
_"Tiro férias do universo_   
_Vivendo às suas custas_   
_Realizo os seus desejos_   
_Seu gigolô sem culpas"_

Mas no fundo ele não se importava, pois gritaria ao mundo que pertencia ao seu metamorfomago de olhos dourados. Que cada pequena parte da sua pele clara e delicada tinha a marca dele. Que o único motivo que o fazia respirar era a existência dele. E não importava o que seu pai dizia ou qualquer outra pessoa. Não importava a solidão dos dias vazios.

  
_"Vem se esquenta em mim, vem se encosta em mim_   
_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_   
_Pra te proteger, pra te ameaçar_   
_Nenhum outro lugar pode ser melhor que aqui_   
_Pode ser melhor que aqui"_

Ele sabia que o único lugar aonde Teddy se sentia em casa, o único lugar para onde ele voltava era para os seus braços, para a cama deles, para os beijos dele e tudo seria perfeito mais uma vez. Não importava o tempo em que o esperava. Nenhum outro lugar poderia ser melhor que ali. Nenhum outro lugar era tão doce.

**Author's Note:**

> _É tão a cara do Draco essa fic, não?_
> 
> Nota da Beta: Talvez eu esteja distraída ou culpemos o momento "Tia". O fato é que encasquetei que os cabelos platinados pertencem a Draco. E aí, acertei o Malfoy? Beijos, viu.


End file.
